mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Henry Dittman
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Actor/Television Host | alias = | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Naruto as Kabuto Yakushi Zatch Bell! as Kafk Sunbeam | website = http://www.henrydittman.com/ | agent = The Savage Agency | voiceover agent = SBV }} Henry Mitchell Dittman is a voice actor/actor and host in the entertainment industry, performing on TV shows such as Crossing Jordan, Zoey 101, Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty, General Hospital, Titus, Hang Time and Felicity (FOX), as well as being a contributing writer and regular performer on The Chris Wylde Show (Comedy Central). Dittman has developed a cult following around Hollywood, hosting live comedy shows and theatre events as well as hosting for television. He has interviewed such stars as Mena Suvari), Marla Sokoloff, Marley Shelton), and Ahmed Best, among others. Recently, he was the host of Before & After'noon Movie on USA Network. Before that, he was the first host of My Music Channel, a digital cable music video channel sponsored by AOL for Broadband, and the host of Cartoon Network’s live action show, Fridays as well as hosting a pilot for E! Entertainment Network called We Love…. He is also one of five characters in the current Japanese beer campaign for Kirin Beer, currently in talks to shoot its fifth series of spots in New Zealand. In his spare time, Henry goes on regular trips up and down the California Coast, surfing. The son of a military father, he has lived from Goose Bay, Canada to the Deep South to Guam, and has visited most of Europe, Southeast Asia, New Zealand and North America. Dittman is also known to anime fans as the voice of Kabuto Yakushi on the hit show Naruto. He also plays Kafk Sunbeam on Zatch Bell!. In 1996, he received his BFA in Acting and Directing from the University of Mississippi in Oxford, MS. Filmography Live Action * "Brothers and Sisters" (2009) * "Knots" (2009) ... Lead (Feature Film) * Disfigured (2008) * Two and a Half Men (2008) .... Co-Star * Greek (2008) .... Co-Star * Untitled David Hemingson Pilot (2008) .... Co-Star * Monk (2007) .... Co-Star * Zoey 101 (2006) .... Guest Star * Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty .... Recurring Guest Star * Lost Everything .... Lead * The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell (2006) .... Sue Biographer (cameo) * Boppin' at the Glue Factory (2006) .... Eric (lead) * The Lamentable Tragedy of Scott (2005) .... Scott (lead) * The Swidge (2004) .... Andrew (lead) * Crossing Jordan (2003).... Kyle Milhouse (co-starring) * Hang Time (2000) .... Kevin (guest-starring) * Felicity (2000) .... Doug (co-starring) Voice Acting Credits * Naruto (2006) .... Kabuto Yakushi * Naruto Shippuden (2009) .... Kabuto Yakushi * Zatch Bell! (2006) .... Kafk Sunbeam * Higglytown Heroes (2005–2006) .... Multiple Guest starring Roles * Narc (2005) .... Buyer/American Jumper/Civilian/Thug/Cop * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) .... Tony * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) .... Tony * Freedom Fighters (2003) .... Additional Voices External links *Henry Dittman's Official Website * * *1897562}}} } at My Space * Category:1971 births Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:University of Mississippi people Category:People from Fort Walton Beach, Florida